


Mixing Pot

by Duochanfan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Yuuri wakes up after the banquet to find his Soul Mark complete and fully mixed, with swirls of Brown and Blue. His heart breaks as there is no sign of his Soulmate in the room with him. With Phichit and Celestino by his side, will he find his soulmate and stop his Heartbreak from turning into a Soul Break?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice, just having some fun while I can.
> 
> Here is a new story for you to get your teeth into. I will update when I can on all fics now.

** Mixing Pot **

** Chapter One **

Yuuri groaned as he woke up. His head was pounding and there was a nasty taste in his mouth. He moved and pain shot through him. Eyes flew open in shocked realisation as he knew what that pain meant. Yuuri shook his head, frantically trying to deny the truth that was causing the pain. He'd had sex with someone. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of the betrayal he had done to his soulmate. He pressed a hand to the soul mark that was on his chest, not even looking at it. He rolled onto his side, embracing the pain as his punishment for what he had done.

Yuuri knew that not everyone refrained from relationships while waiting for their soulmate to appear. But he had been brought up with that belief, and he had stuck to it, not even saying yes when someone asked him out on a date. His phone rang on the bedside table. Yuuri fumbled with an arm reaching out behind him, knowing a few things onto the ground as he found it and pulled it to him. But at that moment his head was hurting and so was his heart. He wanted everything to go away, so he could just curl up in a ball and stay there. Yuuri wanted nothing to do with anyone or anything.

"Ciao, ciao," Celestino greeted his skater as Yuuri answered the call.

"Celestino," Yuuri said, his voice sounded far away to himself. It was tired, pained and full of regret.

"Yuuri?" came the concerned voice of his coach, he could hear the tears in the young man's voice, "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice taking on a soft and coaxing tone.

"I…" Yuuri said as he began to sob.

"I'm heading over all right, come and open the door for me," Celestino ordered as he ended the call and headed towards Yuuri's hotel room. Which was a few doors away from his own.

Yuuri got up, putting on some clothes when he realised he was naked underneath the covers. His eyes burned with shame as someone knocked on his door. He went over and peeked out, almost collapsing in relief as he saw Celestino. He let the Italian in and then closed the door. He stood there, feeling ashamed of his actions, looking to the floor beneath his bare feet.

Celestino turned and faced the young man, "What happened?" he asked, his voice was coaxing and gentle as he led Yuuri back over to the chairs in the room and let him sit down. Celestino took in the limp, the wince of pain and the dejected look on Yuuri's face.

"Wh… What did I do last night?" Yuuri asked hesitantly. He wanted to know the answer, but a part of him just wanted to leave the night as blank.

Celestino shook his head, "I don't really know. I got talking to one of the sponsors about you. I ended up having to leave and have dinner with him and a few other coaches and sponsors."

Yuuri winced, "I… I did something I really shouldn't have," he cried as he hid his face in his hands.

Celestino knelt down before him, moving his hands away so he could look into the sad brown eyes, "Yuuri, tell me what you know? Maybe I can help?" he asked softly.

"I slept with someone. I know I got drunk, but I don't know what I did and who… who it was," he said hiding away again.

"Oh Yuuri," Celestino sighed. He knew why Yuuri was acting so distraught now, considering he had overheard Yuuri and Phichit talking about this subject a number of times over the last couple of years. Especially when someone would ask Yuuri out. Phichit was all for being with people before settling down with his soulmate. But Yuuri was the opposite and couldn't understand how Phichit could date people that weren't his soulmate. "It's going to be okay, but we have to leave soon," he reminded him, wincing at how callous that sounded, "Why don't you have a shower and I'll pack your things away," he said, coaxing his student up from the chair.

Yuuri gave a nod as he slowly got up, grabbing what he needed for a shower and some clean clothes he walked into the bathroom. Celestino watched him go, shaking his head as he pulled out his phone. He knew it was going to be early in Detroit but had a feeling that Phichit would be able to help better if he had warning that something happening.

"Caio caio, do you have any idea what time it is?" came the mumbled answer.

"Sorry Phichit," Celestino apologised, "But I think you need to know that something happened here."

"Oh god," Phichit said, Celestino could immediately hear the worry and fear entering the nineteen year old's voice.

"Nothing like that," he said quickly reassuring him that nothing that drastic had happened. The two of them had talked when the final scores were in and both knew that Yuuri was going to be down about his results and how he had done.

"What then?" Phichit asked, sounding more awake than he had done moments early.

"During the banquet, I had to leave, dinner with sponsors and other coaches. Yuuri became drunk and slept with someone," Celestino answered him, wincing at his own bluntness.

"Fuck, that's going to…" he was cut off when a scream was heard from the bathroom.

"What the…" Celestino's eyes went wide as Yuuri burst into the room, half naked, a trembling hand over the right side of his chest. Celestino knew that the young man's soul mark was there, he had accidentally seen it a few years ago when Yuuri had been changing after training.

"It… I… It…" Yuuri stammered, he was pale and shaking as he stood there, staring wide eyed at Celestino.

"Caio caio call me back with facetime!" Phichit demanded.

Yuuri stood there shaking as Celestino quickly did so. Celestino wasn't as good as Phichit when it came to soothing Yuuri's nerves and anxiety. The Italian coach knew that this was different situation, but he hoped that Phichit would be able to help better than he would.

"Yuuri!" Phichit called as soon as he came up on screen, trying to get the attention of his best friend. Who was still standing half naked in shock in the middle of the hotel room.

"Phichit," Yuuri blinked as he looked to the familiar and reassuring face of his friend. Even if it was through a phone screen, the sight of him sooth Yuuri just that little bit more.

"What happened Yuuri?" he asked, his voice gentle and coaxing.

"It changed," he answered as he moved his hand away from his chest. It revealed his soulmark a large in bloom rose that sat to the right of his heart. Once upon a time, it was only half of a flower the colour of his soulmate's eyes, the other side missing until he met his soulmate. When soulmates talked for the first time the outline of the other side of the mark would appear as though it was being sketched onto their skin. The first touch, whether holding hands or a gentle brush of skin, the sketch would darkened to a marker like outline. With their first kiss, the colour of their soulmates mark would appear. The swirling mix that now adorned the fully blossomed rose on his chest meant that he had been intimate with his soulmate.

"Oh wow," Phichit said, "well," he didn't know what he could say.

"If you've found your soulmate why aren't they here?" Celestino asked, and then wincing as he heard Yuuri burst into tears.

"Ciao ciao not good," Phichit hissed at his coach. "Yuuri, Yuuri!" he called out, hoping that the Japanese man would be able to hear him.

"He left, he left, he didn't want me," Yuuri began to mumble as he tried to think of the reasons why he would be left alone. "No one wants me," he whispered to himself, as he collapsed to the floor, his knees no longer able to hold him up.

"Hand me to Yuuri and get ready to leave," Phichit said, "get back here as soon as."

"Yeah," Celestino agreed as he handed his phone over to Yuuri and began to pack away the few belongings that were left out.

"Yuuri, I have no doubt someone does want you. Now I need you to go and get ready. You need to come home okay," Phichit said, reassuring his best friend, while inside his heart broke for him. He didn't think a soulmate could be so callous as to sleep with them and leave them. if he ever found out who it was, he would be killing them nice and slowly if he had his way.

"O… Okay," Yuuri said, his voice sounded small as he put the phone down, getting up and doing as he was told. His mind was shutting down to cope with the rejection he was faced with.

Phichit was still on the phone when Celestino picked it back up, "We need to find out who it was," the Thai skater said bluntly.

Celestino nodded, agreeing, "I'll see what I can dig up, but I think getting him home would be the best thing to do for now. I can always talk to the other coaches later on via the phone and email," he sighed as he finished the packing. "I'm going to run to my room and grab my things. It's all packed already," he said as he put the phone down and angled it towards the bathroom, so Phichit could see the other as soon as he came out.

Celestino ran out of the room and towards his own. He let himself in grabbing his things and heading to the mini fridge. He took out a bottle of water and pulled the aspirin from his carry on. At least he would be able to help with the hangover Yuuri was suffering from at the moment. He put the carryon over his shoulder and pulled his case behind him and headed out the room after giving it one last look over to make sure that he hadn't left anything behind.

"Wish I had booked a later flight," he murmured to himself as he left the room and headed back to Yuuri's.

"Celestino," came a gruff voice from behind him.

"Yakov," he nodded in greeting to the other coach.

"Have you seen Viktor, he was supposed to meet me for breakfast, but he isn't in his room," he asked, rolling his eyes at having to chase the skater around the hotel again.

"No I haven't," Celestino shook his head, looking to where Yuuri's room was. A thought entered his mind.

"He left his room in a mess again, still hasn't packed and our flight leaves in five hours," Yakov moaned.

Celestino sighed, "Right. Sorry I can't help. But, I need to go."

"Right," Yakov said as he walked off, grumbling once more about Viktor.

Celestino hurried back to Yuuri's room. He knew that it wouldn't be Viktor since his room was a mess. He would have to give it some thought latter, for now he needed to concentrate on Yuuri and getting them to the airport. Their plane was due to go out in two and a half hours. He opened the door and walked in. Yuuri was once more standing in the middle of the room, listening to Phichit talk. Celestino handed Yuuri a bottle of water and the aspirin and waited for the young man to take one.

"Let's get going okay Yuuri," Celestino said, picking up his phone and glancing to Phichit who was still on the screen. "Meet us at the airport, all right. See if you can ask Adam to borrow his car."

Phichit nodded, "Will do. I'll see you soon then, well in about twenty hours. I'm going to try and get more sleep," and with that the facecall ended and Celestino put away his phone.

"I…" Yuuri began, tears beginning to form.

"Yuuri," Celestino said, his voice was soft, "It's all right, we'll figure things out when we're back home."

Yuuri nodded, "Okay," his voice sounded small and desolate.

Celestino's heart went out to him. He reached out and gently led him out of the room. He went to the front desk and asked them to call for a taxi. Guiding Yuuri out into the cold air of Sochi they waited for it to turn up. It didn't take long and Celestino bundled the almost unresponsive ice skater into the car. Nothing was said between the two of them as they waited for their flight to board.

Yuuri boarded the plane and stared out of the window, ignoring everything around him. The young japanese man ignored the meal that had been put in front of him during the flight. Yuuri couldn't stomach the thought of eating anything as his stomach rolled nervously as they got further and further away from where his soulmate was.

"Yuuri," Celestino said softly, getting the mans attention.

"Yeah?" Yuuri murmured, his voice braking slightly, turning to face him. Yuuri knew he had to get his head together a little more. He wanted to break down and cry, to curl up and never move again. He wanted to go home and to Yuuri, he was going the wrong way from home.

"Why don't you try and get a little sleep," he suggested, hoping that he would.

Yuuri nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment as he moved and shifted around in his seat. He sighed, he wasn't going to sleep, but he could try and pretend to, if only to stop Celestino from worrying about him. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander over what had happened. He tried to force the fleeting memories that were teasing him at the edge of his mind.

There were subtle glimpses of things. Nothing that he could pin down as he tried to chase them. Small bits of him drinking came to his mind. Music mixed with the colours around the memories. He opened his eyes and stared out of the window at the clouds that drifted below the plane. It was hours later when the steward walked over to them.

"We're serving the meal now, would you like yours?" he asked Celestino and Yuuri.

"Thank you, that would be lovely," Celestino smiled as he looked at Yuuri, waiting for him to answer.

Yuuri stared out of the window, not hearing the question that had been asked.

"Yuuri," Celestino called, placing a hand on his arm.

Yuuri jumped, eyes wide as they glanced to Celestino, "What?!" he said, breathing a little quicker from the fright.

"Sorry Yuuri," he apologised, "They're serving the meal now, would you like yours now?" he asked him.

Yuuri looked to the Steward, "Not at the moment thank you," he refused politely.

"All right, just ask when you would like it," he said as he went to start serving the meals.

Yuuri nodded and went back to staring at the passing clouds. Celestino looked at him in concern. There wasn't anything he could do at the moment. He just hoped that when they were back home in Detroit that he and Phichit would be able to help him. Celestino was also preparing emails to send out to the coaches to see if he could find out who it was that Yuuri had been with. From what he could gather Yuuri's soulmate was male. He sighed as he received his meal and ate, not really tasting anything in his worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Viktor's morning went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice, just playing around while I can.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!

** Chapter Two **

Viktor woke and stretched. His head was pounding and his stomach was rolling, but for some reason, none of that mattered. There was something purer than the effects of drinking too much. He froze when he felt a slight movement to his right. He glanced over and saw messy black hair peeking out of the top of the blanket. He reached over and pulled it down to see the young face of a fellow skater. Viktor blinked a few times as he came face to face with the young man that he had danced with at the Banquet. Viktor didn't remember much after their tango around the dance floor.

Katsuki Yuuri, Japan's Ace. Viktor had been following the young man's career for the last few years when he had first seen him in competition three years ago. They had skated in Skate Canada together, Yuuri had come fourth. Viktor couldn't help but be fascinated by him and the beauty he portrayed on the ice. Yuuri's skating always told a story and he couldn't help but watch over and over again.

Aquamarine eyes closed, hoping that he would be able to pull some memory from the haze of his drunk induced night. A hand reached for the soul mark on his chest, it was warm and tingling gentle. A subtle background feeling that he was complete. It had warmed and tingled when the two men had danced. A memory came to Viktor as he recalled their first kiss. In the corridor leading towards the lifts. He smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at Yuuri, he pulled the blanket down a little further.

On Yuuri's chest was the same mark that was on his own, a rose in full bloom, swirling with Aquamarine blue and honeyed brown. A memory hit him again as he remembered watching the soul mark change and mix right before his eyes. He reached out and traced the edge of the rose. Yuuri shifted in his sleep and mumbled something that Viktor couldn't understand.

Viktor propped himself up on his elbow and leaned forwards, placing a gentle kiss on Yuuri's forehead. Honeyed brown eyes opened and gazed up at him. Viktor could see the slight haze of a hangover in them and knew that he should get them something to eat and drink. "Yuuri," he smiled.

"Hmmm," was the replying hum as Yuuri continued to stare at him.

"I'm going to head to my room for a moment, to shower and change," he said softly. Though in truth he didn't want to move from Yuuri's side. The thought of leaving him in the room, even for a moment sent a shiver of fear through him. "I'll return with breakfast and something to drink for the two of us. And something for the hangover," he smiled as he placed a kiss on Yuuri's lips, it was chaste and gentle, nothing like the passion he could barely remember from last night.

Yuuri mumbled something that Viktor couldn't quite hear. He smiled as Yuuri pulled the blanket over himself and snuggled down in the bed. Viktor chuckled at the action and got off the bed. He went around the room, picking up the crumpled suit he had worn to the banquet and got dressed. He looked to the bed and went to the desk writing down a note of what he was doing. Viktor walked over to the bed and placed it underneath Yuuri's phone.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, don't go anywhere," Viktor called out, barely getting an answered as he spotted two key cards on the desk. He grabbed one when he noted that they were for Yuuri's room.

Viktor closed the door behind him and walked towards the lift. His own room was on the floor above. He grinned, even more, when he saw Chris walking towards the lift as he got off on his floor.

"So, someone had a little fun last night?" Chris winked as he noted the suit Viktor was wearing.

"I found them," Viktor said instead, "After all this time I've finally found them." Viktor was almost squealing in delight.

Chris laughed and shook his head, "Really?" he asked. Chris could see the overjoyed look on his best friends face.

Viktor nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. I... I couldn't believe it. That tingle and the warmth. It... it was magical."

Chris smiled fondly, "I know," he murmured a hand resting on his waist, where his own soul mark rested. He had found his soulmate two years ago, though that wasn't public knowledge.

"I suppose you do," Viktor smiled warmly.

"SO who is the lucky Guy or Gal?" Chris asked him quietly. It wouldn't do for anyone to overhear just yet.

"Yuuri Katsuki," VIktor answered in a whispered after he looked up and down the corridor, making sure no one would be able to hear.

Chris blinked and then laughed, "Surprising since you have been following him for a while. Though maybe not, soulmates tend to be drawn to each other," he trailed off thinking about it. "I don't think I have to tell you to treat him right?"

Viktor looked insulted, "Of course not!"

"Good, Yuuri... Yuuri is special. What you saw last night with the drinking and dancing. It's nothing like how he normally is. He always things of the worst, especially when it comes to himself. His rink mate said it best, 'Yuuri is an anxious little cinnamon roll'," Chris told Viktor a little of what he knew. He had first met Yuuri when the then Thirteen years old had started in the junior circuit. But it had only been more recently that he had finally gotten to know the Japanese skater a little better.

Viktor nodded eagerly taking in what Chris was saying. While he had followed Yuuri's career and hoped to meet him, he hadn't been able to get to know Yuuri as a person. "If you have anything to tell me, please do. I want to know everything about him."

Chris chuckled lightly, "Follow his friend on Instagram and Twitter. Yuuri has social media but he very rarely uses it. Phichit is usually the one that has the latest news and gossip about Yuuri, as well as pictures of the two of them."

Viktor nodded, "I will. Now I want a quick shower and a change before going back to Yuuri."

"Don't leave him alone for too long," Chris warned him as he pressed the button for the lift, "Talk to you later on."

Viktor nodded, heading towards his room, calling out over his shoulder, "Of course, I'll call you later to talk more."

Chris smiled as he got onto the lift and Viktor quickly reached his room. VIktor began to shed his clothes, leaving the on the floor and grabbing his suitcase over to his bed. He flung it open and went through it. He cursed himself for not emptying it and hanging his clothes up properly. His black slacks and dark grey shirt were slightly creased. Viktor grabbed a couple of hangers and put them on as he walked into the bathroom. He hung them up on the back of the door, the steam from his should help the creases fall out.

Viktor grabbed his toiletries and turned on the shower. He spotted himself in the mirror. He saw the rose on his chest. For the last eleven years, it had only been half a rose painted in the colour of honeyed brown. But now, it was a swirling mix of Aquamarine blue of his own eyes and the warm welcoming Honeyed brown of Yuuri Katsuki's eyes. He touched it, frowning somewhat when it began to tingle, and not in the pleasant way it had done before.

"So beautiful," he whispered reverently as he traced the brown swirl.

Viktor sighed happily as he stopped admiring the soul mark and stepped into the couldn't help but sing as he washed. Twenty minutes later he was finished. He stepped out, grabbing a towel to quickly dry himself. Soon enough Viktor was dried and dressed in slightly less creased clothes. He picked up his phone, wincing when he saw that it was now at 30 percent and he had missed a couple of calls from Yakov and two from Yuri. He put it in his pocket along with Yuuri and his own Key Card.

Viktor hummed to himself as he headed to the lift. His phone buzzed in his pocket again. He knew it was Yakov again, but he would talk to him after having breakfast and talking to Yuuri. He entered the lift and travelled down. Viktor waved to a few of the other competitors as he entered the hotel's restaurant. Chris was off to one side with his coach and the two waved to each other.

"Hey old man," came the voice of his youngest rink mate.

"Yura," Viktor sang as he almost launched himself at the fourteen-year-old and hugged him tightly.

"Get off me!" Yuri shouted as he tried to shove the older skate off him.

"Not going to happen," he sang joyfully, "my soul mate is here," he whispered excitedly, making sure that no one was able to overhear him.

Yuri stopped struggling," What?" he hissed through gritted teeth, keeping it low.

"Yes, my soulmate," Viktor almost giggled gleefully as he murmured, "My Yuuri."

Yuri broke free, turning to look at Viktor, "That… that pig?"

"Viktor glared, "no, Yuuri."

"Whatever old man. Yakov is looking for you. We leave soon," Yuri huffed as he walked towards his table.

"Hmmm," Viktor nodded, "I'll talk to him later."

Yuri rolled his eyes, going to his table and sitting down. He watched his rink mate head over to the breakfast buffet and talk to one of the staff, no doubt charming her with his smile.

"If you wouldn't mind doing up to breakfasts to take away and two coffees it would be wonderful," Viktor said with a charming smile on his face.

"Of course, Mr Nikiforov," she smiled as she rushed off to do as the skater had asked. "Here you go," she said about ten minutes later, holding out a paper bag and a carton with two to go mugs in there full of coffee.

"Thank you so much," Viktor said, giving her a wink as he then walked away.

Viktor headed out of the restaurant area and back to the lift. He pressed the button and waited, humming a happy tune as he did so. The bell dinged as one of the two lifts finally arrived. Viktor groaned in annoyance as Yakov stood in the lift. He had hoped to avoid his coach for a while longer.

"Where have you been?" Yakov demanded to know as he glared at his student.

Viktor glanced around, "too many people around."

Yakov glowered at his skate, "Fine, my room." He grabbed Viktor's arm before he could run off and dragged him into the lift. He pressed the button for the fourth floor where his room was. It didn't take long for them to reach it. Yakov pulled Viktor along to his room, the coffee mugs almost dropping to the floor several times. Yakov unlocked his door, having to grab Viktor again as the young man was going to make a break for it. "Now we can talk,"

Viktor sighed as Yakov shut the door behind him. He put down the breakfast he had got and the coffee to go mugs. "Fine," he muttered.

"So, what is going on?" Yakov prompted as soon as he sat down.

"I've met my soulmate Yakov," he answered quietly. Yakov didn't look convinced. He sighed as he unbuttoned the dark blue shirt he was wearing and let Yakov see the newly mixed soul mark on his chest.

"Who?" Yakov demanded to know.

"Yuuri Katsuki. It… it happened so fast. I drank a little too much. I have a few blank spots still. But I've remembered enough to know how the night went, mostly. I don't know about Yuuri thought. I still feel hungover," Viktor smiled as he began to button up his shirt.

"What do you plan on doing?" Yakov asked him, watching his skater.

"I… I don't really know. Know I don't want to be away from home. We both still need to finish out the season thought," Viktor pondered as he rubbed where his soul make was. It was starting to sting a little now.

"You all right Vitya?" the old coach asked, concerned as he saw Viktor wince.

"It's… it's starting to hurt," Viktor puzzled. "It started to sting a few moments ago."

"It shouldn't," Yakov shook his head, "Not even a break up between soulmates should cause it to hurt." Yakov knew that from experience as he and Lilia had split a few months ago. His soul mark was now a pure white. While he still cared for Lilia, the love they had once had for each other was gone. It was the same for her. Though when it was one side it took a while longer for the soul mark to turn white. Sometimes it would start going black but with counselling, it would end up white in the end.

Viktor shook a little as his soul mark burned for a moment before it stopped. He was afraid to look. With shaking hands he unbuttoned his shirt once more. Walking into the bathroom, Yakov following behind him. Viktor glanced at his soul mark. The edge of the beautifully mixed rose looked burnt, blackened. Yakov gasped when he saw it.

"What does it mean?" Viktor asked him, as he reached to touch the edges.

"Your soulmate believes you have rejected them. Go to him Vitya. Now. Your soul mark goes black only when you have rejected them. The soul mark is being burned away. When it is completely black they will suffer a soul break. It… Vitya, it usually ends in death," Yakov's voice was shaking as he spoke. It was rare for a person to reject their soulmate outright. Usually, they try for a relationship before they decided it wouldn't work.

"But… but I haven't rejected him, "Viktor wailed, not understanding.

Yakov shook his head, "Did you even talk to him before leaving?" he asked as he headed for the door.

Viktor nodded, "Of course I did. I told him I was going to shower and change and then get breakfast. I even left a note as well, in case he didn't understand me."

"Right, let's go. Quickly Vitya," Yakov sighed as he opened the door and the two of them rushed out, barely pausing to close the door behind them. "I saw Celestino before meeting you. He had his luggage with him, so they may leave soon."

Viktor's eyes widened as he darted off, pressing the button for the lift. He cursed when it took too long to arrive. The two men stepped inside and Viktor tapped his foot impatiently as it felt like a lifetime had passed before it had reached the second floor. Viktor ran out of the lift and to Yuuri's room, using the key card he entered.

"Yuuri," he called out cautiously as he walked into the room.

There was no answer, Viktor looked around the room. He stumbled over to the bed and sat down on it. He looked up at the door as it clicked shut. Yakov walked over to him, he placed his hands on Viktor's shoulders.

"Why?" Viktor asked, tears falling from his eyes, "Why? I talk to him. I left a note. So why? Why did he go?" he cried.

Yakov said nothing as he pulled Viktor towards him. Shaking arms went around the older man. Seeking comfort from his coach. "I can't answer them Vitya. All I can tell you is to try and talk to him."

Viktor nodded as he pulled away from his coach. He blinked and sniffed wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks. Aquamarine eyes caught sight of something between the bed and the bedside table. He leans over. It was the note he had left. Viktor got up, putting the note away in his wallet and left the room. Staying in there hurt. He went back to his own, ignoring Yakov calling for him. He wanted to be alone, he needed to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and the kudos! You guys are amazing. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying this story. I still don't really know where it's going or whats going to happen.

Chapter Three

Celestino was happy when the flight was over, he had noticed that Yuuri hadn't even tried to sleep on the journey home. Celestino was worried, Yuuri had a blank looked in his eyes. As the people around them started to get out of their seats to disembark the plane. Celestino waited until it was nearly empty before prompting Yuuri to move out of his seat. It took a few moments, but Yuuri got up, grabbing the small carry on luggage he had brought with him. A gift he had gotten for Phichit and something that he wanted to read on the plane.

"Come on Yuuri," Celestino encouraged him as they got off the plane. They made their way through baggage claim and then customs.

Celestino guided the unresponsive skater through the terminals and sighed in relief when he saw Phichit waiting for them. He gave a wave as they stopped for a moment. Yuuri looked down at his feet, embarrassed and ashamed of what had happened. Phichit's eyes filled with worry for his best friend and went over to the two of them.

Yuuri jumped as he felt arms wrap around him. He tried to keep everything in, but it didn't work. Within seconds of Phichit holding him, he was trying to stifle his sobs. He dropped his bag and wrapped shaking arms around his younger friend. "I messed up," he cried softly.

Phichit shook his head, "No, no you didn't Yuuri, something happened and we'll find a way to fix it, just you wait."

"How? How can you Phichit? They didn't want me," he cried, burrowing himself that little bit closer to his best friend. The comfort the other was giving him was dearly wanted and needed.

"We'll think of something," Phichit promise firmly. He didn't want to believe that someone would just sleep with their soulmate and leave them without even talking to them first. He wanted so badly to believe that something had gone wrong, a mistake had happened somewhere and that Yuuri hadn't been abandoned by his newly discovered soulmate.

"Th... thank you," Yuuri sniffed, not wanting to let him go. He didn't care that they were in the middle of the airport. All he wanted to know was that it was going to be all right.

"Come on Yuuri, I know we should have a hugging marathon, but I think we should do that at home," Phichit joked lightly, trying to lighten the mood a little. He knew that Yuuri was going to be feeling devastated. But it would be better if he could hold off the approaching breakdown until they were somewhere private and able to deal with it better.

Yuuri nodded and reluctantly let his friend go. His eyes were red and puffy from his crying, "Okay," he mumbled quietly.

Phichit smiled to him, "Come on, let's get home and then we can veg out in front of the TV and you can tell me what happened properly," he prompted as he picked up Yuuri's bag as the Japanese skate pulled his luggage behind him. Celestino was almost sighing in relief when Phichit was able to get Yuuri moving and talking. There was some brightness back in the normally warm honey brown eyes again.

"Were you able to get the car?" Celestino asked him.

"Yeah, was easy, just told him that you asked Ciao Ciao," Phichit grinned, using their nickname for their coach.

Celestino smiled softly, "That's good."

"Come on, I parked up in short stay. And the clock is ticking!" Phichit grinned, keeping the air between the three of them light. He didn't want to even think about mentioning what had happened again until they were at their apartment.

"All right," Celestino shook his head at the exuberant Thai skater.

Yuuri gave a watery smile as he watched his friend almost bunch out of the airport. A hand clasped in his own. "Thank Phi," he sighed softly.

Phichit turned and grinned at him, "That's what besties are for, and don't you ever forget it Katsuki Yuuri!" he told him, a sternness in his voice that Yuuri would hear occasionally when his thoughts went on the darker side.

"I know," he told him as they quickly walked across the carpark to where Phichit had parked.

"Right, hand over the keys," Celestino said as he held out his hand for them.

Phichit huffed, "But I wanted to drive. I don't get much chance to, you know he doesn't like us borrowing his car unless you asked him to let us?" he whined, giving Celestino the puppy eyes look. Or rather the hamster eyes looked as Phichit liked to call it. He preferred the smaller rodents.

"You know that doesn't work on me. So stop trying," he said with a shake of his head and wiggle of his finger, "Now hand them over and put the luggage away," he told him.

Phichit pouted as he handed over the keys, "So mean Ciao ciao."

"Yes, yes mean Mr Calidini," he rolled his eyes at the normal insult when he was pushing the two of them to practice more.

Phichit stuck out his tongue, getting a small chuckled from Yuuri. Phichit hid the grin at the noise and then turned to his best friend, "We have to think of a way to get back at him. Maybe put tabasco sauce in his coffee." He staged whispered as he opened the boot.

"We did that last time," Yuuri pointed out.

"I know but it was so funny the last time, we need to get it on film. My followers would love it," Phichit said, thinking of how he would set it all up.

"Well, we could always think of something new?" Yuuri suggested as he helped put in his own case.

"Maybe, we'll have a think about it later," he said as he put in Yuuri's carry on and then closed the boot lid.

Yuuri nodded and the two of them slipped into the backseats, buckling up. "Ready," he said, his mind blocking the thoughts that were trying to push back in.

"Good, let's go home," Celestino said as he began to drive out of the carpark. "How were things at the rink?" he asked Phichit, he had left the club in the capable hands of the other coach.

"It went fine. Morris is having trouble with the triple toe loop again. He keeps falling. Though Jessy is doing well. She's enjoying learning a new jump. Adam thinks that she would be ready for Juniors soon," he said going over the two other students that Celestino helped at the rink.

"That's good. I know Pepper wants to take on a new Junior, I'm going to suggest Jessy for her," he said, nodding slightly as he pulled out into the traffic.

Celestino asked about a few of the other skaters in the rink before trying to get which it to answer about his own training that he had been or rather supposed to have done while Yuuri and he were at the Grand Prix final.

"I've done fine, going over the routines I need," he said brightly.

"Good," he said as he then looked to Yuuri, who was now watching the scenery go past.

Phichit caught his eye and shook his head, making sure his coach knew not to bring up skating for him just yet. He looked over to Yuuri, the older skater was becoming lost in his thoughts again. Phichit knew he had to bring him out of it, "Hey Yuuri, want to watch The King and The Skater with me?" he asked brightly.

Yuuri blinked, jumped slightly as he turned and looked at Phichit, "Sorry?"

"I want to know if you want to watch The King and The Skater with me?" he asked again, looking eager at the prospect.

"Erm, yeah, sure," he nodded.

"Good, we should see about getting a little junk food in," Phichit said, excited at the prospect.

"No junk food," Celestino warned them.

"But Ciao ciao!" Phichit whined, "You need to let us have a little bit, please," he begged his coach to relax the rules.

"No."

"Please!"

"No Phichit," he argued back.

"Please, please coach, don't be mean again," he whined back.

The two of them heard a quiet giggle coming from Yuuri.

"Fine, and you'll both be working hard for the next week because of it. You know I don't like you having cheat days during the lead up to any competition," he told the two of them as he pulled into the parking space near Yuuri and Phichit's apartment building.

"Thanks, Ciao Ciao," Phichit grinned as the car came to a full stop. He undid his belt and jumped out of the car. he went straight to the boot and opened it up as Yuuri slowly got out.

Celestino did the same, "I'm not going to come up. I'll leave the two of you alone," he said, a shake of his head as Phichit was already talking about the prospect of a The King and The Skater and maybe watching the sequel as well.

"Thank you for bringing us back home Celestino," Yuuri said softly as he thanked his coach.

"Welcome Yuuri, take a couple of days and then come back to the rink, and try not to let Phichit corrupt you too much with junk food and that film," he joked good-naturedly.

Yuuri smiled at him as he went to help Phichit at the back of the car. getting out the carry-on. The two watched and waved as Celestino drove out of sight.

"Right, let's go," Phichit said as he headed to the front door and went inside. Yuuri followed him to the lift and got inside. They lived on the fourth floor of the building, a nice two bedroom apartment that Celestino had organised for the two of them almost two years of Yuuri living in the university dorms.

Phichit unlocked the door and left Yuuri case beside the door for now as he watched Yuuri walked inside. The Japanese skater stood there as his mind started to crash in on him once again. The Thai skater sighed softly and went over to him, making sure to close the door to their apartment first. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and waited for Yuuri to start talking.

"I... I woke up and they weren't there Phi," he said softly, as tears began to form in his eyes once more. He didn't say anything as he waited for Yuuri to carry on, "What did I do wrong?" he asked, needing an answer, but unsure if he would even get one.

"Oh Yuuri, you have done nothing wrong. Maybe something happened and they had to go or something," Phichit said, trying to think of why this mysterious Soulmate would leave his best friend. His cinnamon roll best friend.

Yuuri broke away and turned, anger and hurt burning in his tearful brown eyes, "I must have done something Phichit. I had to have done. Why would they go and not tell me, or leave a note or... or something!" he yelled.

Phichit didn't react to the yelling, he just waited as Yuuri yelled the same thing over and over a few times. He watched pain in his eyes and concern and worry lining every part of his body. He waited and there it was, the bit he dreaded. Yuuri collapsed to the ground, his yelling over with and the tears falling rapidly as he sobbed out his pain.

"Yuuri," he whispered as he walked over and fell to the floor wrapping his arms and pulling Yuuri towards him. "We will figure all this out, and we'll find whoever it is that was with you. And I'll make them pay for hurting my best friend with everything that I am," he promised as he rocked Yuuri back and forth, letting him cry.

"Phi, I failed. I failed everything. I failed at skating, I failed at even being able to keep my soulmate interested in me other than... than in bed," he sobbed brokenly.

Phichit held him, waiting for the tears to start to slow, "It's all right. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. And Yuuri, you didn't fail at anything. You had some really bad news and you were hurting from that. Even I would be the same if I learned that one of my babies had died. I wouldn't have even tried to skate. You did and you still did great even with all that going on," he said as he addressed the first thing that Yuuri mentioned.

"But I still failed at keeping my soulmate. They have rejected me," he said, sniffing.

"You don't know that until you have talked to them. You have to wait until you have talked to them all right," Phichit said, almost panicked over the thought of Yuuri believing that he had been rejected. He knew what happened to those that had been rejected. His Uncle had died because he had been rejected by his soulmate. It didn't happen often.

"How would I be able to talk to them Phichit?" Yuuri asked, "I don't even know who they are?" he said, shaking again as he thought of being such an idiot at the banquet. He didn't even remember what had happened.

"We'll find out, we know the people that were there. They are all skaters, coaches and those involved, and we know that their eye colour would be blue," he said as he remembered the colour of Yuuri's mixed soulmate mark.

"Do," he began his voice sounded young and small as he asked, "Do you think we will be able to find them and find out what I did?"

"Of course we will. We'll make sure that we know what happened and why they left you alone," Phichit reassured him.

Yuuri just nodded, feeling drained and tired. Phichit sighed, "Come on, I think you should just get ready for bed. I know it's early, but have a small sleep and then we'll think of a game plan on finding this mysterious soulmate," he said as he stood up and slowly pulled Yuuri to his feet.

Yuuri just nodded and the two of them made their way to Yuuri's room. Phichit left Yuuri to change as he went and did the same in his own room. He walked back into the room to already see Yuuri in his bed. Phichit smiled as he climbed in as well.

"Sleep well Yuuri," he said as he brought Yuuri closer and held him, he was crying softly. Phichit soothed him softly whispering words of encouragement, saying that they will find out who it was and then work things out. Phichit was determined to find out who it could be. He didn't want to lose his best friend like he had lost his uncle after he had met his own soulmate. Slowly he felt Yuuri fall asleep and his quieted his voice. He didn't fall asleep as he started going over who it might be. There wouldn't be a long list, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and the kudos, you are all amazing. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, trying to get back into the swing of things while life is kicking my behind at every step.

Chapter Three

Viktor sighed once more as he got into the back of Yakov's car. Yura was seated beside him, glaring at Mila as she had beaten him into sitting in the front with Yakov.. Viktor stared out of the window and pulled out his phone. He was still upset that he hadn't thought to get Yuuri's contact details so he could call or text him. On a whim, he opened up his Twitter account and typed out a short message.

Viktor Nikiforov v-Nikiforov  
I met the most wonderful person at the Banquet, and now I'm apart from him. All I want is to go back.

Viktor closed it up and put his phone away again. Sighing as he looked back out of the window.

"What is wrong with you?" Yuri asked him, glaring at his fellow skater.

"Nothing that you would understand at the moment," Viktor said, not looking at the teen.

"Stupid old man," Yuri muttered as he looked out of the window, doing his best to ignore the drama queen beside him.

"Vitya," Yakov called from the front of the car, "Do you know what you are going to do?" he asked, hoping that his student had thought of something.

"I don't have contact details. So social media may be the only way that I can try. I may try and get in touch with Chris see if he can help me as well," Viktor sighed again, slumping in his seat and leaning his head against the cool glass window.

"Good plan, start tomorrow, today rest," Yakov nodded, seeing the confused looks of Mila and Yuri he shook his head. He wouldn't be telling them what was going on just yet. It was up to Viktor to tell them.

"I will," Viktor nodded, though he was already going to search out Yuuri Katsuki's Twitter and Instagram and follow them tonight.

Yakov pulled up outside a large apartment building. "Rest Vitya, tomorrow you train for Nationals," he warned him.

Viktor gave him a weak smile, "I will," he said, pulling out his cases and headed for the door.

"Mr Nikifrovo," the doorman said as he held open the door, "Congratulations on your gold," he smiled.

"Thank you, Ivan," Viktor said, "There was sometimes even more special about this one," he smiled as he thought of Yuuri, though it didn't last for long as he remembered that the young skater had left and believed he had been rejected.

"Good for you sir," Ivan nodded as VIktor walked past him and into the building.

Viktor walked to the lift and got inside, heading to the fourth floor. He unlocked his door, smiling as Makkachin bound over to him. His friend Misha had promised that his beloved poodle would be there to greet him and he was right. Viktor knelt down and clung to Makkachin for a moment.

"I met my soulmate Makka," he said, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "But he thinks I rejected him. I didn't though. He left, he left me and I don't know why. I'm trying to talk to him now, I need to talk to him, to tell him that I want to know him." He held Makkachin for a while longer.

Makkachin whined as he tried to comfort his master. Viktor pulled back, drying his eyes with his coat sleeve, "Sorry Makka, I might not be good company," he said as he got up.

Viktor took his coat off and hung it up as he wandered over to the sofa, not caring about the costumes and skates in his suitcase. He pulled out his phone and flopped back onto the sofa, Makkachin walked over to him and snuggled up to him. Viktor smiled and ruffled his fur. He pulled up Twitter and began to search for Yuuri.

"He doesn't post much," Viktor sighed as he started to follow him. He quickly did the same with his Instagram. There were only a couple of pictures up, mostly of food and occasionally things around Detroit. He followed that as well.

Viktor threw his phone onto the end of the sofa and sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "Makka," he paused for a moment, "Should I send a message to him now, just trying to get him to talk first. If I say I'm his soulmate, maybe he will think that I'm just there to hurt him or something. I know I'm not," he shook his head. "What do I do?" he cried sitting up and putting his hands on either side of Makkachin's face, wishing the poodle would be able to answer him and give him a clear path to chose.

Viktor reached for his phone and looked at the private messaging system. He pulled up a new message and began to type. Pausing every now and then trying to think of the best way to word it. He nodded when he was done and looked to Makkachin, whose head was now rested on his lap.

"What do you think of this?" Viktor said as he began to read out the message, "Yuuri, I hope you do not think ill of me. I care very much about you. And I would love the chance to talk with you more. If you would like I shall give you my phone number so we can talk. Please, do get back to me when you can. Viktor."

Makkachin whined, head tilting to one side.

"It isn't too strong is it?" he worried, biting his lip in an old habit of nervousness. He sighed and pressed the send button, hoping that he would be able to get a message back at the very least.

Viktor held his phone close as he curled up on his sofa. His eyes starting to close as the emotional turmoil he was going through finally wore him down enough for him to sleep.

XxXxX

Viktor walked through to the ice rink. He could already hear Yakov shouting at Yuri and he gave a weak smile as he stepped onto the ice. He didn't feel like skating at all. There had been no reply from Yuuri, and there was no sign that he had even read the message that he had sent. Viktor skated figures listlessly as he tried to think of what he could do next.

"VItya!" Yakov yelled at him, waving a hand for him to go over to him.

Viktor slowly make his way over and stopped at the board, noting that the other skaters were away from them, "Yes?" he asked his coach and the only father figure he had in his life after his father's death when he was nine.

"Have you been able to message him?" he asked him.

Viktor shook his head, "No, I found him and followed him. But the message I sent him is still unread. I don't know what else I should do?"

Yakov sighed, "you need to get in touch with others that might know him. It's too early to try and get in touch with Katsuki, he is in Detroit at the moment."

"I know, I think, later on, I'll call Chris," he said, "I know that he knew him when they were in juniors and he might be able to give me a way to get in touch with him. Yuuri's accounts are very bare, nothing really on them," he said shaking his head as he pulled out his phone to show Yakov.

Yakov glanced at it, and sighed, he didn't really know much about these new social media accounts that were around. "I believe you," he said as he added, "Get in touch with Giacometti and see what he has to say about it."

"I will," Viktor said as he went out onto the ice again, running through his free skate and thinking about Yuuri as he did so.

Viktor carried on skating, going through each routine one by one and over and over again. He didn't leave the ice until Yakov forced him to for lunch. He took off his skates and left them in the small cubby he used as he went to the break room.

"What is wrong with you!" Yuri shouted at him, leant against the table, almost nose to nose with the older skater.

VIktor looked at him, "Nothing for you to know Yura. Between me and someone else," he added as he got up. He wasn't in the mood to swap words with Yuri today.

"You've been moping since you got here," Yuri said as he followed the older skater. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was worried about Viktor. This wasn't like Viktor to mope around like the world was ending.

"Yura," VIktor stopped as they reached the changing room, "Please, just leave it for now. There are things that I've got to think on, and I just wish to do so alone."

Yuri watched as Viktor put his skates back on, without even having anything to eat. He sighed as he went to go and find Yakov. "He shouldn't be out on the ice," he muttered to himself.

It didn't take long for Yakov to storm into the rink and looked at Viktor as he skated in figures, looking vacantly at the ice as he did so. "VItya!" he yelled.

Viktor jumped slightly and slipped onto the ice, "Yakov!" he called back, annoyed at the man causing him to startle enough to fall onto the ice.

"Off the ice, I wanted you to have a proper break," he told him, his voice like steel.

"I think too much," Viktor said softly as he headed off the ice.

"I know Vitya, but you need to stop for a moment. I think you should go home, talk to Giacometti see what he has to say," Yakov's voice softened, "Go."

Viktor looked at him and sighed, "I'm sorry Yakov, I just can't get him out of my head. I'm worried, from what you've told me. I'm worried."

"I understand, go home and see what you can find out," Yakov suggested to him.

Viktor nodded, "I will," he said as he walked back to the changing room after putting on his skate guards.

Viktor changed slowly and trudged out of the rink. He said nothing as the other skaters tried to talk to him. He stepped out into the cold December air, his nose beginning to redden. He looked at the sky and sighed as he decided to walk home. Clearing his head as he walked. Trying to think of what he could say to Chris to make sure he wouldn't come after him. The Swiss skater had warned him about hurting Yuuri.

Makkachin bounded up to him as he walked into his apartment almost an hour later. Viktor gave a soft smile as he knelt down and fussed him. "You may be my only friend when this is over," he said dramatically as he buried his face into the brown fur.

It took almost ten minutes for him to get up. Taking off his coat he pulled out his phone and walked over into the kitchen, putting the kettle on for some tea. He pulled up his clock app and smiled, it would be earlier enough for Chris to be up and heading to his rink for training. He pulled up another and started a facetime call, waiting for the other to accept it.

"Hello," Chris smiled as he accepted the call.

"Chris," he said, though the Swiss skater frowned when he saw the dejected look on his friends face.

"What happened?" he asked, all playfulness had left his voice.

"He left Chris. I don't understand, I told him that I would be back after getting the two of us some breakfast and changing my clothes. But when I went back to the room he was gone. Nothing of his was still there," Viktor burst out, not bothering to hide the misery that he was feeling.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, eyes flashing a moment in anger before he calmed himself down, "I told you to be careful with his VIktor."

"I know you did, but I never got the chance to see him again," he said, tears falling as he thought of the black lines that had appeared around his soul mark. "I went back to my room to change. But Yakov found me when I was telling him what had happened. My mark, it burned Chris. I've never heard of something like that happening before. But Yakov knew and he told me I should get to Yuuri straight away and I did. But he wasn't there," he said, brushing a few tears away from his cheeks.

"Viktor," Chris said slowly, "When you told him where you were going, was he fully awake?" he asked, remembering that Yuuri wasn't a morning person.

"He looked at me, and he did say something," Viktor nodded.

Chris sighed and shook his head, "Then he wasn't fully awake. Only a little bit. He might not remember what you said," he paused for a moment, frowning, "What do you mean burning in your soul mark?" he had never heard of such a thing either.

Viktor leant his phone up so he could still see it and took off his t-shirt. In plain view was his soul mark. The normal mix of colours and then around it was a thick line of black, it looked like the edges of the mark had been burned. "Yakov said it happens when someone thinks that they have been rejected. It can be stopped. But if it doesn't... If it doesn't..." Viktor shook his head, swallowing the bile he felt threaten to come up, "He'll die Chris."

Chris' eyes widened, "Have you talked to him, told him that you haven't?" he rushed out, shaking at the thought of Yuuri dying.

"I can't get through to him. I need to tell him, I need to tell him that I don't reject him, that I fell for him hard during the banquet. But... It wasn't the first time I've seen him around. We've been in competitions before and I've always felt that draw to him. But I could never get the confidence to talk to him. I tried to get a picture with him, but I… I failed with that, I think I went about it wrong. This time he came to me and talked and we danced and... Chris, I fell for him so hard. I don't want to lose him," Viktor said, shaking his head as he tried to keep the tears at bay, the fear he was feeling for Yuuri was strong and he didn't know what he should do.

"Right, Yuuri isn't big on social media. He might see you following him as being a fake account. He doesn't have that much confidence in himself. You need to get in touch with his best friend, Phichit Culamont, they both skate under Celestino Cialdini. He's big on social media sites. He also does a lot for Yuuri's fan club through our little Yuuri doesn't know that," he said, "Get in touch with him. I'll text you his account names and number."

Viktor nodded "Thanks, Chris, I'll get right on it."

The two talked for a little longer before VIktor ended it. Soon enough his phone pinged with an incoming Text. Viktors smiled brightened. He might just be getting somewhere now, as he opened the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and kudos, I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I do hope that you have enjoyed this first chapter. I shall update when I can!


End file.
